This invention relates to a device that is used to seal and inflate tires with compressed air.
Devices have been used to both seal and inflate tires with a fluid, like ambient air, are well known and have been used for many years. In one earlier invention, an apparatus is disclosed that seats (seals) and inflates a tire while introducing air at super atmospheric pressure.
Another related invention discloses an apparatus for seating and inflating a tire which has a tub like housing for supporting the sidewall of the tire.
One other invention used to seat the beads of tire against the flanged rim of a vehicle wheel which also inflates the tire discloses a tub like housing for supporting the sidewall of the tire during the process.
Still another tire bead seater invention discloses an apparatus for seating and inflating tires which has a mechanism for raising the tire onto a seal rim and then inflating the tire.
Devices that seal and inflate tires with a fluid are disclosed in the known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,117 to Lamerson discloses an apparatus that seats and inflates a tire while introducing air at super atmospheric pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,079 to Tarner discloses an apparatus for seating and inflating a tire which has a tub like housing for supporting the sidewall of the tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,153 to Allen is used to seat the beads of tire against the flanged rim of a vehicle wheel and also inflates the tire using a tub like housing for supporting the sidewall of the tire during the process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,903 to Mueller et al. discloses a tire bead seater invention having an apparatus for seating and inflating tires which has a mechanism for raising the tire onto a seal rim and then inflating the tire.